New found toy
by misuto58
Summary: A woman comes home from the farmacy to see a stranger has intruded in her home. However is he truely a stranger or has she seen him before. Offenderman x OC rating my change


Fumbling with a bag of much needed pills, I walked inside the darkened doorway to my duplex. I'm not sure I could call it a duplex, the other house was empty, still for sale. I liked that, it felt like I had an actual house. To be honest I dislike neighbors. You always have to be considerate when you have them. The property was fairly cheap, at least cheap enough for an 18 year old like me to keep. However no one ever showed an interest in it except for me.

For some reason the smell of roses engulfed the house. Which was odd, it usually smelled strongly of cleansing bleach. My hand searched for the light switch upon finding it, I was surprised to find deep red rose petals leading up the stairs. Fearing an intruder was inside the house, I grabbed a kitchen knife and hesitantly followed the trail of pedals. Trying my best to keep quiet I found that the trail led to the bedroom.

_Should I check it out? I know the door was locked. How could someone get in?Then again how'd the pedals get here?_

Without warning the door opened by itself. Freezing, I just stared into the darkness hoping to see nothing, but an open window. It was too dark too see though. Hearing something shuffle around, I held up my knife and reached my hand inside the doorway to turn on the light. Suddenly I saw a blur of white grasp my hand and pull me inside,causing me to drop my knife.

I heard the lock click on the door and then the lights turned on. My eyes scanned the mans pale white face only to find two rows of sharp teeth smirking at me, of which face contained no eyes or nose to accompany the dangerous smile. His lengthy trench coat was pitch black and tattered. A brimmed hat shadowed to where his other facial features should have been and taloned fingers clutched my wrist tightly. I opened my mouth to scream, but was stopped by the man.

"Be a good girl and shut your mouth for me would you? However, I can't believe you fell for the rose petals, no ones ever been so stupid to do that before." He spoke in a low graveled voice that was somehow hynotizing.

He looked at me up and down and smiled deviously. With no reason my heart began to pound with anger. I felt the anger build and build in my chest, it felt like a fire was set in it. I looked away from the mans glare fearfully.

The anger built even more. I noticed this as a sign from not taking my pills. You see my pills repress an unusual aspect of me. I have what you call a mental disorder. Multiple personality disorder to be correct. And when I'm in a very stressful situation she tends to come out. Which wouldn't be good right now. She's too cocky for her own good and tends to get me into more trouble than I would have anyways. My eyes shifted around trying to think of how I could escape.

He began to rub my cheek softly and pull me close to him.

"Are you going to be good little bitch?" He asked.

I nodded in return hesitantly. He pulled me into a long french kiss as he tugged at my clothing harshly. I pushed against his chest roughly. Very quickly I began to grow calm and everything relaxed.

_Shit! She's out!_

**Hairems POV**

I delivered a sharp punch to his stomach, pulling out of the kiss and away from him. He uttered a pained groan.

"**You should be nicer to ladies, filthy pervert. You will pay for that disgusting kiss**." I warned in a deep seductive voice.

"My, my who's this now? Fiesty slave aren't you?" His smile widened noticing the change.

"**I suppose I should introduce myself, so you know the one who will kick your ass. My name is Hairem**."

"And I suppose you should know the name of the one who will be your master, I am Kamoho, I am a shark god, However you may call me Offenderman as most of the humans have so named I doubt a wench like you would have the attention span to remember my actual summence name."

"**Am I supposed to be impressed?Where's the intimidation? And I'm pretty sure from the look of your husband lump that you don't have two trouser snakes like a real shark man.**" I asked tauntingly.

"Well, I may not have two in my human form, but I do have six of these." He smiled largely as six white tendrils emerged from his back.

My eyes widened with regret of my words as I could only stare at the tendrils in hidden panic.

"**I have a proposition. How about we make a deal of sorts**?"

"What could you have to offer me besides what I'm already interested in?"


End file.
